deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Crystalon
"A crystal...So fragile...yet the one who guards their glory...is an unstoppable force...BRING IT ON, YOU MONSTER!! JUSTICE!!! WILL BE SERVED!!! - Adam Adam Crystalon is an oc by Zinniax-13 Death battle ideas TBA Possible opponents * Pit * Sora * Erza Scarlet * Aang * Amaterasu * Princess Celestia Backstory Adam Crystalon was an ice wizard in Raevnwood before a surprise assault from Morganthe destroyed the entire world and left him to defend himself in the hidden parts of Azteca. This left him to a much more serious persona, while having a sense of honor as well. After some time of defending himself, he was founded by Jasmine Sun-Walker, who become his first friend and the one who helped guide him. During his time in Avalon, he eventually gained the god status and devoted himself to stopping the threats that mean to destroy all, ESPECIALLY Morganthe. Info Name: Adam Crystalon Age: 14 (Aging has stopped upon god status) Height: 5'04 Weight: 143 lbs Personality Adam is quite strict and serious, always trying to move at the goal at hand. He does have a sense of honor, and will never kill anyone, unless they are either evil or a massive threat to the reality, having a deep hatred of Morganthe. He does have a softer side, and only wants to make friends, and does anything to protect those he cares for. Set of Weapons Crystalin-Blade: A holy blade forged in the world of Avalon. It has a connection to its user and the Crystalin Armor, and can project different forms of energy and change its shape depending on what armor type he has. Blade of Dark Dealings: Formed with the Dark-Crystalin Armor, this blade is made of darkness and can project after-images and project powerful darkness. This and his armor give him a resistance to darkness and can tap into the darkness of others for power. Frost-Crystalin Hammer: Formed with the Frost-Crystalin Armor, this hammer can cause pillars of ice and cold blasts of energy to form upon swinging. It also gives him a resistance to ice, along with free control over ice. Amythest-Lighting-Clash Knives: Formed with the Lightning-Clash Armor, these knives produce electric discharges upon impact and can act as emp's. This along with the armor gives him a resistance to electricity and can also draw in static electricity for extra power. Ruby's Burning Justice: Formed with the Burning-Justice Armor, this spear can freely manipulate and control fire, also creating explosions with enough power. This spear along with his armor gives him a resistance to fire and can also draw the heat in the area to draw power. God's-Crystal: Formed in the God-Crystal Armor, this sword can deflect mid-level energy projectiles along with very powerful light magic. This gives him a resistance to light and can draw light in the area to boost defenses for a short time. Elemental-Crystallization His armor can charge up energy from its crystals to form into elemental attacks of many shapes or forms, also forming his weapons. Absorbing in a lot of static in the area will give him lightning manipulation, cold is ice, ext. Skills Magic: What kind and type of magic he can use depends what armor he is in, along with his weapon. Teleport: He can teleport up to 100 feet at a time. Superhuman Durability: He can easily survive planet-bust hits and tank powerful shadow magic. Superhuman Speed: (Only with the Frost-Crystalin, Lightning-Clash and God's-Crystal Armor) He can move up to mach 6 with ease. Superhuman Strength: (Only with the Burning-Justice, Dark-Crystalin, and God's-Crystal Armor) He can life and throw 500 tons with ease. Crystal's-Blessing: A magical ability that lets him heal overtime for as long as he does not attack. Crystal's Power: A magical ability that can boost his magical power for as long as he doesn't use a defensive move. Any defensive move removes this. Crystalin's Judge: *His finishing attack, he combines the strength of all the elements and things around him to throw a very powerful attack that can range from mountain to continent level depending what power he draws in the area. This can only be used once every 5 days. Feats Survived a world getting blown up in his face. Managed to survive on his own for 3 years. Defeated and killed both Morganthe and Malistaire the Undying in one fight. Out-smarted Destruction-18 in combat, despite Destruction-18 being made to kill gods. Advantages Very adaptive. Tactical Strategist. Extremely durable. A huge amount of combat experience. Persistent on his target or goal. Flaws Hot-Headed. Lost to Ambrose in combat. Armors can be tough to use and can lead to dangerous situations against a very smart or adaptive opponent. His pride and sense of honor is to the point he will spare others to give them a chance at winning. Physically slow or weak unless in specific armors. Trivia This character is from an alternate universe of Wizard-101 Mary Sue Score 26 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elementals Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fire Manipulators